


Board Games

by weezr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Oliver Wood, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, sad percy weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezr/pseuds/weezr
Summary: Percy has been somewhat distant, and doesn't want to talk about why. Oliver cannot stand not knowing why. He decides to find out.





	Board Games

Oliver sat on his bed in the Gryffindoor room, waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the door. They had a set tradition: Percy would come straight to the room at the end of the day, and they would both play different board games. It was more of a bonding thing, than anything. Tonight, it was Uno. Not a board game, but, it was one of Oliver's favorite. 

Minutes went by, each dragging it's own individual air behind it. Then, an hour went by. And another hour. And another. It had been three full hours, and the people around Oliver had already gotten in their beds and they lie still and unmoving. 

He sighed. He expected this. Percy had been flaking on him for the last couple days. As upset at he was- for this was very important to him- he had a thought that maybe Percy was hiding something from him. Which is, in fact, very unusual. 

He pushed himself off of his bed, and marched down the stairs. He was going to find him whether he wanted to be found or not. 

As his feet led him to rooms and doors, he found himself- after a couple minutes- at the library. Inside the library sat Percy, on the floor, his legs crossed under him, and surrounded by loose papers. 

Oliver gave a sigh of relief, which startled Percy. 

"Oliver?" Percy asked, his voice slightly shaking. 

Oliver stepped closer, careful not to disturb the papers lying on the floor, "Hi baby," he sat next to Percy, carefully moving the papers, "you okay in here? You do know the library is closed right now, right?" 

Percy nodded, "yes. I am aware."

Percy's words seemed almost terse and flat. Oliver took note, and made a mental note to ask about that.

"Say, Percy, I really feel like there's something wrong. Are you okay? Be honest, babe."

Percy sighed, "yes. I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that? Leave me be, Oliver." 

Oliver, sightly taken back, stood. He breathed in, "Okay. Love you too, Perce." He took a step forward, getting ready to leave. Something stopped him, the smallest thought. He forgot to ask if Percy was hiding something.

"Percy. I really do feel like you may be hiding something from me, yeah? What would you have to say to that?" 

"I'd say you're delusional, I believe. Could you leave now?"

Oliver grasped Percy by the hands, bringing him to a standing position. Percy's eyes avoided Oliver, looking for a way out. Oliver put his hands on each side of Percy's face, making his boyfriend look at him directly. 

"Tell me. There's no getting out of it. I care about you, and I need to know. I want to help you, but I cannot help you if you dont tell me how or what it is that's making you upset," Oliver pleaded. 

Percy shook Oliver's hands off, "I don't need your help."

Oliver's voice rose, "Well obviously you do! Look at you! You're sitting here like you're mad or somethin'!" 

Percy sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this. He turned his back to Oliver, causing his boyfriend to breathe heavily at him. "I did it again, Oliver." 

"You did what again?" 

"I did, you know, the thing again." 

"Did you," Oliver paused as his breath slightly hitched in his throat, "did you hurt yourself again?" 

Percy stood still, still with his back to Oliver. Oliver stepped in front of him, taking hold of him. His arms wound around Percy's waist, like the perfect mold. Oliver kissed Percy's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," Percy croaked, his face now buried in Oliver's shirt. 

Oliver pet Percy's hair, letting Percy muffle his sobs in his chest. "Tell me next time, please. I love you, okay? Please don't hurt yourself. I love you."

Percy's body shook, growing ever more violent with each 'I love you' that Oliver gave. 

"I'll try, okay? It's so hard, Ollie," Percy replied. 

Oliver nodded, "I know. I promise, I know. You can do this, Perce. You're so strong- so strong. God I love you. Please, Perce. Please stay safe."


End file.
